parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Character Jack Frost Movie Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends): It must be great to be Jack. *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): Jack, we love you. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Thank you. I'm blushing super hard under the mask. *Peppermint Larry: Jack Frost! *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)Prego. *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh): Thanks, Jack! *Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends): I can only imagine he's going home right now to party the night away, surrounded by friends and lady activewear models. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)Hey, computer, I'm home. I'm home, I'm home. Oh, wait. *Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion): Master Frost, your greatest fear is... *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)Snakes? *Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion): No. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)It's clowns? *Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion): No, it's being a part of a family again. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)No, now it's snake clowns because you put that idea in my head. *Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion): Sir, you need to take responsibility for your life, and it starts by raising the young orphan you adopted. *E.B. (Hop): Whee! *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): I thought I was being sarcastic. *E.B. (Hop): Hello, secret camera! What? It's the Batcave! Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh! Look, it's the Bat Sub! *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Don't touch that. *E.B. (Hop): The Bat Zeppelin! *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Don't touch that either! *E.B. (Hop): It's the Bat Kayak! Do I get a costume? I love it! But these pants are just a little tight. I got an idea. Rip! It's better! *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): I can only look you in the eyes right now. *Hades (Hercules): Hi, Jack! *E.B. (Hop): No way! *Hades (Hercules): Come catch your greatest enemy. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Hercules is my greatest enemy. *Hades (Hercules): Hercules' not a bad guy! *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Then I'd say that I don't currently have a bad guy. I am fighting a few different people. I like to fight around. *Elsa (Frozen): Hi, Elsa the Snow Queen, new Police Commissioner. It's my dream for the police force to team up with Jack Frost. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): What? *Elsa (Frozen): Wouldn't that be better? *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): I hate everything you just said. *E.B. (Hop): I'm falling! *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Gotcha. *Elsa (Frozen): Nice. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Initialize master builder. *Elsa (Frozen): I got it! *E.B. (Hop): Here you go! *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Yes, we did it. Pretty cool, huh? *Elsa (Frozen): Why did you build this thing with only one seat? *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Uh, because last I checked, I only had one butt. Let's go defeat Hades. *E.B. (Hop): We're going on a family trip. I can wear my costume, too. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Well, luckily for us, you left your costume back at... *E.B. (Hop): Rip! *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Oh, no, under your clothes. That's perfect. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Lego Movie Trailers